Plunge into Darkness and Never Hit the Ground
by UNwitty182
Summary: My name is Serenity, I live in a world where people pride themselves on bringing one another down. Where knowledge is power and everyone has a secret to hide.
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue)

**Plunge into Darkness and Never Hit the Ground By MOI**

* * *

INTRODUCTION

I walked out of the hell which we call St. Michael's Academy. Don't get me wrong I'm not a reject of anything and I don't not get picked on, but something is missing. Ok alot is missing like the fact that my supposedly bestfriend Mina betrayed me by fucking with my brother. And my first boyfriend cheated on me with my worst enemy Beryl.

I'll be the first to admit my life is not perfect. Infact I'd say my life is anything but perfect.

My school is a privert academy where all the rich snobs go. In actual fact I am one the them, okay, I'm lying I'm more like the Queen of St. Michael. And my brother, Endymion is the King of St. Michael. Endymion is actually my half brother. We really are a missed up bunch.

'Serena. SERENA.' Screamed a blonde girl dressed in a tight orange sun dress, she really was beautiful from her golden hair to her light blue eyes. May I introduce my supposedly bestfriend Mina.

I tried to walk away like I didn't see her but no she just had to flag me down by chasing after me down the steps to my brand new black merceeds convertiable.

'Hey Serena.' She said as soon as she falled into steps next to me. Stupid two faced bitch, the only reason she's probably here is because she would lose a lot of things like her popularity if she stopped hanging around me and it's not like Endy would ever make her his girlfriend. Please if she'd be the one to change him, well good luck because she's not the first one to think that and did I mention they failed.

When I couldn't pretend to not see her anymore, I gave her my cool smile and said with a cold voice. 'Mina.' I didn't even try to pretend she no longer has a hold on me.

'So I was thinking of going over to your place today. And you know the party tonight is so going to rock.' I can tell she's trying desperately to start a conversation but I just keep on ignoring her like she was the dirt on my shoes, not even worth my attention.

'Oh I forgot, I can't today, I washing my hair.' My voice was practically dripping with sacasm. That was when I reached the car. I got in without a second thought, before lowing the window and said in that same voice. 'Bye buh.'

As I drove away, I watched just in time to see Mina's face fall. I almost felt guilty. Like I said, almost.

* * *


	2. One

**_(I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue)_**

**Plunge into Darkness and Never Hit the Ground By MOI**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

You're probably wondering 'what the hell' so far, or/and 'what's so screwed up about my perfect life whatI have said didn't make any sense at all'?

So maybe I should tell you a little about myself before I continue. My name is Serenity Tuskino. I have blonde hair so light its almost silver, and light blue/silver eyes depending on my mood.

My family's quite wealthy I live in a mansion with my step-brother, since neither of our parents are ever home. So most of the time we can do whatever we want.

I have quite a few best friends like Ami, Lita, and lastly and certainly not the least Rei. You may have noticed I excluded Mina from the list, rest assured I did that purposely.

That day after I've gone shopping with the girls I came home. But on the way to my bedroom I could hear slightly muffled moans. And as curious a person as I am, I just had to look, but you know what they say 'curiocity killed the cat' but against my better judgement, I still checked it out. I mean when I heard it how thick can I get, I should have just left it.

When I opened the door to my step-brother room, what I saw was not something I would have liked to see. Don't get me wrong, oh no, I'm not talking about my step-brother's body I'm bother to see, it the slut's body I didn't want to see, Beryl 'the school bitch' or should I say 'the school hoe'.

"Knock much?" Said the boy on the bed with messy jet back hair with dark blue eyes not even bothering to make himself look decent.

"Well, well, well, Darien when I thought you were low, I didn't think you had sunk this low... Sleeping with the school whore... Can't get a good fuck anymore?" I asked ever-so-innocently. I could see Beryl's face going red with anger, which clashed badly with her hair, considering she has red hair.

"Or maybe I've been deprived of what I want lately?" Darien said slyly with a wink.

"Dream on... maybe in your next life." I said while rolling my eyes. I turned to leave, "Oh and next time when you do it with a slut make sure you keep it down." I said as I slammed the door.

* * *

As I was putting my make up on I didn't notice someone walk up behind me.

"Going out?" said a voice behind me.

"Maybe... what's it to you?" I said while adding the finishing touches on my make up.

Darien move until his lips is next to my ear and whispered huskily. "Are you angry because of Beryl?"

I snorted, "Are you saying I'm jealous?"

"No, did I say that?" he asked while nibbling on my ear.

"No, but you implied it."

"So, where you going?" he asked as he kissed along my jaw.

"Out."

"Out?" He asked as he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Just out."

"Come on tell me." He said while gently nibbling on my lips.

"To Andrew's party." I said as I opened my mouth and welcomed his tongue.

Our tongue fought for control as we kissed. Slowly, Darien lifted me up while walking towards the bed as he deepened the kiss. I felt his hands going lower as we fell on the bed.

"We can't do this now. I promised I'll be early to help." Panted it out while still kissing him. He just lifted up my skirt and press his arousal hard against it. Slowly rubbing it against my core. I quickly discarded his pants.

"I promise it will be a quickie." He said as he pulled off my white G-string as I took off his boxes. He thrust two fingers into me and quickly pulled it out. I protested but as soon as I did I felt him slid into me ready and hard a rock and began thrusting at a slow pace slowly going faster as I put my legs went around his waist.

I squeazed my inner muscle around his manhood wanted to pleasure him as much as he pleasure me, and slowly rolled my hips around in circles. We were fueling a desire for each other only we could get rid of.

I felt the tension builds up before it was over. We clapsed on the bed still panting.

* * *


	3. Two

**_(I don't own Sailor Moon so don't sue)_**

**Plunge into Darkness and Never Hit the Ground By MOI**

* * *

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO

When I had arrived at the party the music was already loud as hell.

And I see my friends are all sitting around either flirting or just chatting and catching up.

Rei raised a eyebrow as soon as she saw me and began walking towards me ignoring the guy that's been trying to get her attention as I walked in.

"Did anything interesting happen recently?" she asked clearly amused.

"No, why?" Trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Because you have the look I just had amazing sex, written all over you face." she said without even trying to not sound smug.

"Well if you wanted to talk about that why didn't you say so?"

She just smirked. "Is it Darien again?"

"How did you know?" I asked mock surprise. Rei is my closest bestfriend out of all my friends you see. And we're completely the opposite looks wise but inside we're just as screwed up as the other with similar family backgrounds. She has black hair with purple eyes and she just loves the colour red. She's the only person out of all my best friends that knows about Darien, and I won't deny it, we do actually keep secrets just between the two of us.

"Was it that good?" She asked.

"Well why don't you fuck him and tell me?"

"I don't have to when I've got you to do that for me." she answered with a smirk. "You know it's strange, you guys fuck each other's brains out and can only get the greatest pleasure from each other yet you guys don't have any feelings towards the other. You guys also date and fuck other people freely."

"It's called no stings attached, my dear." a deep voice said from behind us.

"Hey Darien, didn't see you there. Weren't earsdropping by any chance were you." I asked sacasticly with my eyebrows raised.

"No of course not, sister dear." he answered mockingly. But gave me a kiss on the corner of my mouth before giving me a hug never-the-less. For anyone else it would be sister-brother moment but for me it wasanything but that. He nibbled then kissed my ear before letting go, but no one saw that be Rei.

"Now that I have seen Sere here, I must go ladies wouldn't want the guys at the party think I'm hogging you girls now would I?" And with that he disapeared into the crowd.

"You guys have a seriously weird relationship."

"No, not really. We decided to test our theorys about sex on each other and if it works then we can actually use it on someone else without the embassment and get pleasure from the little experiements. It's quite useful actually. And lets face it he'snot bad in the looks departmentand I'm too shabby either, its a win win situation."

"And I still can't believe you guys lost your virginities together." Rei's eyes widened at the memory when Serena had told her.

"Well, thats a whole different story, but anyhow you got to admitt my step-brother have the face and body of a god." I shrug.

"And I bet he thought you look like an angel."

"Well looks can be deceiving." I said with a grin. "And have you ever heard of a saying called 'angels are devil that never get caught'?"

"You got that right." Rei muttered.

I'm not sure whether to take it was a insult with the way she said it.

* * *


End file.
